Wrather After Dark
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Cooper has a deep secret and it happens every single Thursday Night, when the rest of his family are fast asleep. With the unknown help of his friends, Cooper was able to set up a second private steaming account 'After Dark'.


**Wrather After Dark**

* * *

Setting down his laptop on the kitchen counter, Cooper Wrather took a deep gulp of cold air and made one final look around to room just to check that nobody else was awake. He had already made sure that Ollie was fast asleep, knowing that the redhead would be the biggest annoyance to his plans if he was to awaken. Luckily for the fourteen year old however, the house was still and silent, with only sound being the humming of the light above. He smiled to himself and opened his laptop, the screen flashing to life and filling the darkness with an almost blinding light. Once the boys eyes had adjusted, Cooper opened up his hidden browser.

One his friends at school had told him about and didn't require him to actually install. Meaning his mother and siblings had _no_ idea.

In the day life was full of just having fun on the streaming channel, '_Would You Wrather_' with his sister where they would crowdsource their decisions to in life to their fans. While at first it had been fun, getting to be kids doing whatever, as Cooper got older it started to just seem a little too childish. And the last thing he needed to do was eat another giant gummy, those stomach aches lasted a week. So, during the night, he found another way to still have fun with the idea.

One that was all his, nobody else needed to know about it.

_Wrather After Dark_.

A streaming account on a less than family friendly website, where young boys and girls were free to _show off _to the crowds of perverted individuals that stayed up in hopes of one of these exhibitional kids getting on. At first, Cooper had started just as a watcher of a few girls before branching out when coming across a couple of boys his own age, including one of a boy who would play old school 50's rock and roll and using a wrench to pleasure himself. He had checked that boy out a few times and had even popped up a few conversations with the boy. Eventually leading to them sharing numbers and a few _private _pictures.

It was this boy who lead Cooper to starting his own weekly stream.

In recent months, Cooper's popularity had skyrocketed, becoming one of the most popular streamers even if he only did one show per week. Two if people were lucky, or he had the time to do it. Cooper denied himself from getting off all week until Thursday nights, when he would get online and relieve himself of all the arousal for anyone who wanted to watch. The fourteen-year-old would use anything he could to get off; Makeshift toys, porn or just his hand. Once he had used one of Ollie toys to jerk off into, thrusting into the softness of plush and after a dare had even relieved himself while wearing the underwear of his older sister. But those were just fun.

The real secret for Cooper's enjoyment and love of this site, was a little different.

Cooper Wrather _loved_ being watched.

Tonight was going to be special, he was going to let the fans of his stream decide _everything, _he did. Within the few minor rules he had set up, no leaving the room, no breaking the law and so on. After taking a deep breath and adjusting his shirt, Cooper's shaking finger clicked on the 'Start Streaming' button.

It didn't take long before the number of views skyrocketed.

His fans were waiting.

"H-hey Wrather After Darkers! It's been a little while since my last stream, huh?" Cooper shakily grinned. Taking a step back from the camera he proudly rubbed his dick through his underwear. "I've saved up a good few loads for tonight. Who wants some?"

To tease his fans, the fourteen-year-old exhibitionist pulled the hem of his purple boxer briefs out so the head of his tanned pale cock was showing, before letting it snap back to his waist. There were a few comments about him being a damned tease, some guys and girls demanding that the boxers were dropped and left there. Including some as old as his teachers, wishing for him to show off his _goods._

Meanwhile the ones that really got to him were the ones saying how hot his cock was, and how much they wanted to jerk him off.

Smirking at the screen, Cooper cupped his heavy balls, which were begging for the boy to finally let them relieve themselves of a weeks load. Struggling to handle a teenager boy who was forcing control. "Behave and you can see _that_ and much more later, After Darkers."

A smirk crossed his face when he saw the begging comments of the old pervs and even a few emojis coming from his streaming buddy.

"Oh settle down, RockNRollBoi… You get to see more whenever you want,"

They loved torturing fans like that, to the point the pair of them were believed to be in a relationship by the website. Something that had boosted both of their viewership on the site. They had even come second place in a vote for 'cutest couple' to a pair of boys who got to play around together, Oscar and Robbie. Cooper had seen their streams, they were that hot, he had voted for them, himself. They sent a _very_ good shot of Oscar's cock slowly pumping into Robbie's ass for his vote.

Deciding to be a little cheeky, Cooper simply responded that they wouldn't win when him and RockNRollBoi finally met up for some in person loving.

"Now, who wants to know what they're in for tonight? Besides this thing,"

He turned around then pulled his boxer briefs down over his smooth, perky ass. Not letting the streams view the front for now, he simply allowed them to take in the pale pinkness of his ass. Something that had his fans moaning in the chat and discussing how they would use his hole, if he let them. While he wasn't exactly interested in the old pervs doing that, it was definitely a little bit of a turn on to know that men and women, were _that _horned up due to him.

Unfortunately for Cooper, he didn't get to see the users that operated the streaming account '_Operation R'_ saying that he should go to bed.

_Their_ bed.

Through, he would have rejected the offer for now, as he had promised his _entrance_ to his 'streaming' boyfriend.

Just as they _snapped_ back to his hips, Cooper turned back around. "Tonight, YOU GUYS are could to have a lot of fun with me. In about… fiiiiive minutes? Yeah, five. In five minutes i'm going to activate a poll. You guys decided what I do tonight…"

He loved doing that to them, the old pervs didn't like him making them wait and despite their threats to leave if he didn't start, no one _ever _did. The show that he put on, was _always _too good to miss.

"Let's start out slow…"

Cooper straightened up and slowly started to strip off his black pyjama shirt, revealing his pale thin body to the some thousand people watching the fourteen-year-old strip. His chest lacked definition, but was cute enough that it caught people's attention. His hands slowly felt up either side of his body once the shirt fell to the ground, rubbing the soft skin around his waist before slowly sliding up to play with his cute pink nipples. Cooper's fingers ran around the areola, the he pinched the little nubs and let out a soft moan for the After Darkers.

They absolutely loved when he moaned out for them, with the highest donations coming moments after moans of pleasure. Grinning at the camera, Cooper teased them further. "Enjoying everyone? Wouldn't you all like the chance to come and play with these nubs?"

One comment made him smirking in amusement: '_Better than tits!_'

Funnily enough, the comment had stemmed from a regular female viewer of his, who seemingly loved watching him strip the most out of the entire show.

He continued to play with his nubs, as time ran down to his first poll but as he reached a minute and a half, he moved his hands. His fans watched as hands ran down his young, undefined, hairless chest until he reached his boxer briefs once more. Groping himself through them.

"Since you have _all _seen this puppy, who can guess how big?" Cooper questioned, slipping a hand inside.

Wrapping around his cock, the boy started to slowly stroke the length as his drooling viewers watched in agony, shouting out guesses as to how big his dick was. He ignored them for a while and kept stroking away. Moving his hand faster up and down, moans escaped his lips as the friction got too much for him. So Cooper smirked and squeezed his cock tightly, slowly milking the shaft until it was oozing precum. Then he rubbed it into the head with his thumb before pulling his hand out and sucking his thumb dry, making sure that they could all see his tongue flicking around.

He rolled his eyes when he saw his internet boyfriend, stating the exact size with a wink emoji. The fan's having no idea that they had face timed while measuring their respective cocks once.

"And we have our winner! You little cheater," Cooper exclaimed quietly as he blew a kiss at the camera for his internet boyfriend, much to the aws of their fans. "There's a starter kiss, but here's your real prize…"

Smirking at the reaction, he finally pulled his underwear down to let his cock flop out. It was a decent five and a bit inches, but a little thin which made it cute for his watchers. Something they told him every stream. Perfectly matching his body, Cooper loved his cock and squeezed the length again.

"Oh man that's good… I haven't touched this thing since the last stream," He moaned, his eyes rolling back. "You guys are in for a massive load tonight… Ngh, o-or two… would be more if a certain _cheater _was here to help..."

Despite the pleasure of feeling himself for the first time in a week, he couldn't help but tease both their fans and his internet boyfriend. It always helped with extra tips, if he played it up.

"Unless one of you want to help… _instead_…"

Almost a second later, the first poll finally went up with two options. One for the fourteen-year-old exhibitionist to jerk off his cute dick, and the other to finger his perky ass.

It was a landslide. Except for one cheeky vote that had him smirking, the fans voted for him to _reveal _the goods and masturbate himself for their enjoyment. They wanted to see every millimetre of his thin almost hairless five inch cock.

"Oh you like seeing me jerk it, you pervs?" Stroking his cock very slowly, the boy licked his lips and brought his cock closer to the camera. "Well, I did say I would do _anything _for my After Darkers…"

With soft moans of pleasure Cooper jerked himself off like a normal teenage boy for a while, acting like there was nobody watching to really turn them on. The viewers could see every inch of that cute dick in high definition, the foreskin folding around the little pink head as his hand rose up the length. Then being pulled back and making his dick wave around a little, so a drop of pre-cum dribbled down to the kitchen counter.

Internally he muttered that he needed to remember to clean it up fully this time, last time he had forgotten in his spent haze and the follow morning had dared Ollie to lick the 'mysterious' liquid up. Ollie luckily didn't know what it was. It had been a weird mental break to realise that one of his siblings technically had some of his cum inside of them.

"Damn you guys… it feels soooooo fucking good guys…" His lips shuddered, "I should grab some lotion and really jerk off, would you guys like that? Or should I just jerk all-natural?"

Releasing his cock and letting it point at the screen as he worked, Cooper added another poll onto the chat on if he should use some lotion or not. Unlike last time, the votes were a little closer. But in the end, lotion won. It was a quick duck into the bathroom, and Cooper stopped at the mirror. With the fans watching and loving both the view of Cooper's ass as he ducked around along with his cock swaying back and forth from the movement.

Sweeping a hand through his mess of blond hair, the young boy bounced his cock around and made his best 'sexy face' that RockNRollBoi had come to love seeing. After rubbing a little more pre into his cockhead, teasing the slit, Cooper grabbed the lotion and came back for the camera.

"So does anyone wanna come and help me lotion up my sexy cock?" Cooper purred, teasing his fans further. Looking over the usernames, and randomly picked one. "What about you Summersalt01?, wanna pour some onto your hand and lather my dick up for me?"

Cooper could almost _hear_ the user snort. '_You wish. Just waiting till Lil Sexy does another shw. *Show.'_

Chuckling, Cooper only smirked. "Who isn't waiting for that show?"

As he interacted with his fans, Cooper poured some of the lotion onto his hand before reaching down and once again grabbing onto his cock, moaning out from the touch once more.

Rubbing the slickness all over his dick, the blond's head rocked back as his hand slowly brought himself closer to orgasm. Throbbing hard and dripping precum, Cooper groaned loudly then bit his tongue to keep from being too loud. "Mm, it looks good all lathered up doesn't it everyone?"

With his non-slick hand, he put up the next poll.

"Okay guys time to step things up… should I make use of Ollie's stuffed monkey or should I finger this fine ass?" Cooper grinned.

**-~-~- /|\ -~-~-**

Unaware of the show being put on in the kitchen, a pair of feet were slowly making their way down the stairs from the upstairs bedrooms. Their socks were muffling the sounds of their steps as headed for a midnight drink, but halfway down the stairs, a light confusingly stopped them. They realised that it wasn't a room light, it was more like a television or computer light. With an eyebrow raised they very slowly started to creep closer to the kitchen, a silent shadow in the night.

With every step towards the room they could hear something. Muffled grunts and the odd moan, and something… _squelching_ in there. The thought crossed their mind that Ollie was eating something he shouldn't be again since it wouldn't be the first time that Ollie had been caught doing that before., but when they stepped up to the archway, their eyes went wide

**-~-~- /|\ -~-~-**

"Ooooooh fuck they're so deep! I might just cum doing this, guys!" Cooper moaned shamelessly.

The boy had one leg propped up on a spare kitchen chair, his body still turned toward the camera so his hard twitching cock was on full display. His mouth was open in a wide O-shape as a pair of fingers pumped in and out of his perky ass, pounding the tight virgin hole as people watched in utter awe. He had been practicing fingering himself like this for months, wanting to slowly improve his show instead of getting onto all fours and fingering himself like that. Which had its own fans, as he would later read the comments on how much they wished to be behind him and pounding that sexy little hole for him. The fourteen year old bit his lip, biting back pleasure as his fingers spread apart to scissor himself open, feeling the hole stretch.

Cooper wrapped one hand around his once again throbbing rock hard cock which had been resting against his undefined chest and started to jerk off fast, groaning in pleasure from the onslaught against his own body. His fingers went back to pounding his hole nice and hard, making the boy almost scream out as they rammed against his prostate.

"O-OH FUCK! Gu-guys i'm gonna cum… Wh-where shou-should I cuuuuuum?" He groaned, skipping the poll and just reading the comments.

The stream was flooded with comments about his hot load and where to shoot it. A few demanded it was on Ollie's face, one or two for onto or _in _his own sisters pussies. But as usual, the top was his own face or throat.

"Guys… come on… we have been over this… I can't suck myself yet!"

Cooper stroked slower. But they were relentless, and even RockNRollBoi was joining in. Cooper eventually gave in and propped the laptop up onto a little stool, overlooking him as he laid back on the cool tile and bent himself in half. The boy stuck out his tongue, trying in vain to reach his dick that was always just out of reach. Using one hand to keep his body stable, and also finger himself knuckle deep with two slick digits, Cooper jerking himself and moaned with each drop of pre-cum leaking onto his face.

"Ngh… holy shit i'm so close… I-IM GONNA…. FUCK! CUMMING GUYS!" He growled, feeling his rosebud flex tight as he started shooting ropes of hot cum all over his cute pale face. Cum got all over him, his face and hair. A glob pinned his eyelid shut, and Cooper giggled before wiping it off. "Oh god that feels so goooood…"

Aiming his cock lower, Cooper shot a few good hard loads into his mouth. Swallowing the thick load, the last few dribbles fell onto the horny boy. But it still felt like, despite the size, he hadn't cum enough.

"Fuck…" He laid out flat on the floor, writhing and feeling himself up. "What's next, guys?"


End file.
